Belarus' Secret Website
by LizCrazy
Summary: America discovers Belarus' secret fan site about her Big Brother... And some of Russia's embarrassing secrets along with it. He decides to use this to his advantage, which leads to sheer chaos...


It all started when Belarus, normally skilled at sneaking around, made the fatal mistake of leaving evidence. This evidence took the form of her abandoned laptop, left open on a very incriminating and highly secret page.

Perhaps it was because, while she was quite happy to 'watch over' her Beloved Big Brother in secret when she deemed it necessary, in her heart of hearts, Natalya saw no reason to hide, as she put it, 'their love' from the World.

Perhaps it was because a shrill shriek from her sister's room suddenly distracted her, leading to her running away hastily to check on Ukraine, without thinking about her laptop and her precious secrets.

Whatever the reason for this error, it led to sheer chaos.

Firstly, due to the very untimely arrival of America. The reason for Alfred's presence was completely unexplained. Despite intense and irritated questioning from Russia, who had, unfortunately for his guest, answered the door, he simply wandered inside anyway, without a word.

This led to an exchange of words, then Ivan's disappearance to sulk and plan some form of revenge. So the American man was left alone with Natalya's laptop.

He _tried _to be good and not look at it. He honestly hadn't planned to, having only really called to talk to Ukraine, his friend. But the temptation was too much.

Glancing over at the screen, he realised there were a _lot _of pictures of Ivan there. Well, _that _was to be expected, of course, she _was _pretty much totally obsessed with him and everything about him.

...That gave him an idea, and, without a second thought, he grabbed the laptop and pulled it onto his knees. It took a long time to scroll through the endless, pointless rants about the Russian man, but eventually, Alfred began to find little nuggets of gold.

He had _known _Belarus would have access to her brother's deepest secrets. He just hadn't been expecting her to have her own website about them. It was a perfect opportunity, far easier than he had imagined, and he privately noted down the web address for future use.

At that moment, footsteps on the stairs alerted him to the approach of Natalya, followed by her sister. Now the Ukrainian woman appeared to have calmed down after screaming and was free to spend some time with her friend, as he had originally intended.

The Belarusian woman, meanwhile, took up a place in the corner with her laptop and watched him suspiciously over the top of it while rapidly typing. He couldn't help but wonder if she was adding anything juicy to her weird - But also quite handy for him - Russia fan site.

After he bade goodbye to Ukraine at last and left, he headed home and checked, again, sifting through her rants before getting to some useful material. He made some notes and got them all prepared ready to enact his master plan for the next meeting.

When that meeting finally rolled around, the American man had agreed to host said meeting and already had some special surprises planned. Firstly, he set up an audio recording to 'aid him with his speech', and had a PowerPoint of pictures arranged. Not to mention the comments lined up in his mind that he was hoping he be able to say to Ivan at some point...

He waited until everyone was sat down then greeted them all with a loud, "Hey, listen to this, dudes! It's hilarious!" And pushed the play button on the recording. The sound of Ivan sneezing in a ridiculously adorable manner and Natalya squealing like an over-excited child in the background took over the room.

The Russian man hid his blushing face in his scarf and wondered what would be the best way to maim Alfred. Thankfully for him, that part of the recording was over fairly swiftly. However, it was replaced by the sound of him singing the American National Anthem. He had only done it in the first place to mock America, but, unbeknownst to him, Natalya had decided his 'beautiful' singing needed to be shared with the World, even if she didn't approve of the song he was singing.

He was very confused right now. He knew he hadn't made the mistake of singing _that _in front of Alfred, so how he did have this recording? Leaving his seat, he walked over to the recorder and smashed it hard. Then turned to America with a dangerously sweet smile, "You faked this, da?" He lied.

"Nah, man, I just found it on that creepy blog Bela runs and thought it'd be funny," The American shamelessly revealed, proving that there was a very fine line between brave and stupid.

Ivan muttered something threatening at him and argued, "I didn't think it was fun- Wait, what?" He added as the rest of Alfred's words sank in at last. He looked over at his sister, who looked somewhere between embarrassed and murderous. "Nata?" He questioned, "What blog is he talking of?"

"It is not a blog, it is my Big Brother website," Natalya told him, "I wanted it to be private until I was ready to surprise you with it, but this_ moron_ has ruined that..." She added with a scowl, "I didn't want him to find it. I only shared this stuff to let the World know how precious and talented you are," She insisted.

"Hmph..." Ivan muttered to himself again as he considered this argument, "I see, so you meant well, Sestra. Then the best thing to do would be to get America, da?" He brightened up as he reached that decision.

Unfortunately, with everyone gathered in that one place, the attempt to 'get' Alfred descended into the chaotic mass Nation brawl that ended up destroying America's living room and breaking a few bones. Not to mention an online war when Natalya started using her online presence to attack Alfred. It led to nothing but a whole load of trouble.


End file.
